


In the Rough

by veleda_k



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veleda_k/pseuds/veleda_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stone was glass, and the gold paint was already flaking as Byron slipped the ring on June's finger.</p><p>Written for the whitecollar100 community on Dreamwidth. The prompt was "glass."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Rough

The stone was glass, and the gold paint was already flaking as Byron slipped the ring on June's finger. The ring was a promise, something solid to hold onto when words weren't enough.

She wore the ring all through his first prison sentence, even as all her friends told her to take it off, to let him go. Instead, she never missed a visiting day, and when he got out, she was waiting, still wearing the ring.

June has real diamonds now, but she's kept that ring. It still says "love" better than all the real jewels in the world.


End file.
